Scott McCall (Season 1)
Scott's life becomes very complicated when he is bitten by a werewolf and then finds out that the girl he likes, Allison Argent, is the daughter of a werewolf hunter. ("Wolf Moon") Scott’s lack of control quickly gets in the way of getting to know Allison and playing on the Beacon Hills High School Cyclones Lacrosse team. While his new werewolf abilities make him the best player on the team, the frustration of the game cause him to shift uncontrollably. As he and Stiles search for answers about Derek’s role in Scott’s bite, they discover a dead body buried at the Hale House. They also learn the effect that wolfsbane has on Scott. ("Second Chance at First Line") When a dream about Allison turns deadly, Scott is left wondering if loving her is also putting her in danger. When the dream seems to have actually comes true Scott is consumed by guilt believing he is a murderer. Derek convinces him that another werewolf, The Alpha, is responsible but Scott is still fearful during his bowling double date with Allison, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. ("Pack Mentality") Kate Argent begins her visit to Beacon Hills in a chase with the Alpha. Scott is watching as she shoots Derek by mistake leaving him injured and near death. Scott must then sit through an awkward dinner with his girlfriend’s family and save Derek from the poison bullet. ("Magic Bullet") Derek and Scott investigate the death of a video store clerk. Derek tries to help Scott learn better control of his transformations but his relationship with Allison is distracting him. The couple cuts school and spends the day in the woods walking, talking and ignoring phone calls from a frantic Stiles. They return to the school late during Parent/Teacher conferences and must face both Allison’s parents and Scott’s mom. ("The Tell") Stiles learns that Allison is the key to Scott’s control. He figures out that the werewolf transformations are connected to Scott’s heart rate and Allison calms him down. The Alpha makes contact with Scott, stalking him and leaving a strange symbol behind. Scott then has to save his boss, Dr. Deaton, from Derek who has become convinced the veterinarian is The Alpha. ("Heart Monitor") The Alpha traps Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson inside the school. It kills a janitor, then confronts Scott and forces him to transform. Scott is out of control, filled with bloodlust and prepared to kill his friends but manages to regain control at the last minute. While everyone gets out alive, Allison breaks up with Scott over issues of trust. ("Night School") Scott is devastated by his break up with Allison and is under the effects of the full moon. He begins to hallucinate during a test at school. The words rearrange themselves into threats of death and violence. Scott allows himself to be seduced by Lydia. When Stiles tries to restrain him before his transformation, Scott escapes. He later sees Allison and Jackson in a car together. They are just talking but Scott hallucinates that they are kissing and tries to attack the car. ("Lunatic") Scott tries unsuccessfully to reconnect with Allison. Jackson figures out Scott’s secret and threatens to expose him. Scott overhears the Argents discussing the possibility that one of the students might be a werewolf. ("Wolf's Bane") The Alpha, now revealed to be Derek’s uncle Peter Hale, tries to convince Scott to join his pack. Giving him visions of the Hale House fire and the evil he is trying to avenge. Scott refuses. Jackson demands that Scott make him a werewolf too. Scott tells him he doesn’t understand the implications of what he’s asking. Scott and Allison are trying to make up when they’re interrupted by Peter Hale arriving to take Scott’s mom on a date. ("Co-Captain") A heart to heart conversation with is mom convinces Scott that he must tell Allison about his condition if they are to have any chance at love. Scott is banned from the School Formal due to his grades. He knows Allison is going with Jackson so he goes to the dance anyway. Scott dances with Danny briefly to keep the Coach from making him leave. Scott then maneuvers his way into Allison’s arms for a slow dance. They couple leave the dance to go make out in a bus, but Allison’s dad shows up. ("Formality") Scott tracks down and releases Derek from the hunters. Allison and Aunt Kate attack both of them. Peter Hale is beaten by Scott, Allison, Stiles and Jackson. Scott begs Derek not to kill him because if Scott does it, he might be cured of his curse. Derek kills Peter anyway, leaving Scott a werewolf but now reconciled with Allison. ("Code Breaker")